La Verdadera Historia
by FanBlue
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, un día crees que tu madre es tu verdadera madre y al otro te das cuenta de q la mitad de tu vida es una mentira, luego te encuentras salvando al mundo con tus amigos y personas q apenas conoces, eso es lo q me paso a mi, un joven de 16 años q solo tenía en mente a los pokemons me e visto inmerso en una historia q no tenía nada q ver con migo... O eso pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

_**BIENVENIDO A MI FIC!**_ **Hola soy FanBlue, y este es el resumen de mi nuevo Fic, espero que os guste :)**

**...**

** Región de Kanto, Pueblo Paleta: 15 años antes.**

Era una noche de tormenta, en esa noche se podrían apreciar 2 figuras que caminaban sin rumbo fijo, como si estuvieran huyendo de algo, salieron del bosque y regresaron a su hogar, pero no era seguro, así que decidieron seguir buscando una casa segura en pueblo Paleta, cuando ya no tenían esperanzas encontraron una casa al final del camino, era grande y parecía reconfortante. Al llegar a la puerta llamaron y después de un rato aprecio una muchacha de unos 20 años, su pelo del mismo color que sus ojos estaba recogido en una coleta, sus ojos marones expresaban sorpresa y duda al ver a las personas que tenía delante, antes de pronunciar una palabra se fijo que la joven traía un bebe de apenas 1 año, cuando estaba por preguntar algo, vio la cara de preocupación de los dos jóvenes, así que cogió el bebe y antes de ver como las dos personas oyó por parte del joven un "Gracias", y vio que los ojos de la muchacha estaban enjuagados de lagrimas, cuando estaban a punto de perderles de vista oyó que la muchacha gritaba un "Cuídalo bien, por favor!". Después de un rato, ya en su casa vio a unos sujetos tomando el mismo camino que los jóvenes, y eso preocupo a la chica, miro al niño, se parecía al joven, y mucho.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Hola de nuevo, este es mi nuevo fic, así que aceptare criticas, mejoras, etc... Pero, no sean muy duros, por favor. Continuamos:)**

**...**

**Región de Kanto, Pueblo Paleta: 15 años después.**

-Mama ya regrese-Dijo un joven azabache de unos 16 años, ojos chocolates y actual campeón de Teselia-Mama?Donde estas?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Ash? Estoy aquí- Dijo calmada una voz femenina. Una mujer de unos 35 años, piel clara y cabellos y ojos castaños se asomo por la puerta de lo que parecía la cocina- Pasa hijo te e echo un- No pudo terminar la frase, por que el sonido del televisor la interrumpió.

TV:** Hoy anunciamos que la famosa banda del Team Rocket a sido por fin eliminada, por un grupo de jóvenes al que todos conocen como los Dex Holders, un grupo de muchachos que desapareció hace 14 años. Tenemos algunas imágenes del grupo y sus nombres que son los siguientes: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Rubí, Sapphire, Esmerald, Diamond, Perl, Platinum, Black y White. Lo malo es que no tenemos muchos datos acerca de estos muchachos y…** Pero Delia ya no escuchaba, se había quedado en sock. Los verdaderos padres de su "hijo" estaban vivos, y no solo ellos, también los de Gary, el nieto de Oak, los de May y los de Dawn. Tenía que llamar a Oak y los demás para ver que podían hacer, estuvo apunto de hacerlo cuando la puerta sonó. Al ir a ver quien es, no pudo salir de su impresión, los 4 Dex Holders de la región estaban aquí. Red, Green, Blue y Yellow estaban aquí. Al parecer, los DH también parecían sorprendidos.

-Mama, voy a visitar al profesor Oak- Dijo Ash, al pasar al vestíbulo vio a sus visitantes, después miró a la TV y luego de nuevo a los visitantes- Vosotros no sois los famosos Dex Holders?- Pregunto.

-Si muchacho. Y tu eres?- Dijo Green al ver que 2 de sus compañeros no podían decir ni una palabra, casual mente lo miraban como si estuvieran mirando a su propio hijo, la chica lo miraba con lagrimas de alegría en los ojos y el chico con sorpresa y felicidad incontrolable.

-Soy Ash Ketchum, y ella es mi madre, Delia Ketchum- Dijo Ash.

-Hola Ash, yo soy Blue, el es mi marido Green y ellos son mis amigos, Red y Yellow- Dijo Blue señalándose a si misma y luego a sus compañeros.

-Encantado- Dijo simplemente Ash.

-Igualmente- Dijeron Green, Red y Yellow.

-Querréis pasar?- Pregunto educadamente Ash, cuando estuvieron en el salón-Queréis un té?-Pregunto de nuevo recibiendo un asentimiento por los muchachos-Queréis descansar?-Siguió preguntando Ash-Queréis una batalla?-Pregunto directamente Ash, la muchachas negaron, por que ya se conocían ese truco (y quien no? Tenían a Red siempre al acecho) pero los muchachos asintieron si darse cuenta, cayendo en la trampa.- Esta bien, vamos- Dijo arrastrando a Red y Green hacia el patio. Las mujeres se quedaron en el salón, riendo de la desgracia de los jóvenes, después se miraron entre ellas y se pusieron a hablar de cosas mas importantes.

-Veo que lo as cuidado muy bien de él- Dijo Blue.

-He echo lo que cualquier persona haría- Dijo simplemente Delia.

-Pero le as cuidado muy bien, y en eso Red y yo te estamos muy agradecidos- Le agradeció Yellow sonriendo dulcemente.

-No hay de que, pero… tiene el mismo carácter que Red, ji ji ji, eso no se lo e podido cambiar- se rió Delia.

- Ja ja ja, eso es imposible de cambiar- Rió Blue.

-Es cierto, ja ja ja ja-

Las 3 mujeres se rieron, después sonrieron y fueron al jardín para ver el combate de los muchachos, en el camino Delia pensaba en como decirle a su "hijo" toda la verdad.

Pero, primero, tenía que hablar con Norman y Johanna para ver que hacer…

...

**Que tal? Muy corto? Muy largo? Normal? Muy simple? Muy... ya no se me ocurre mas, y espero que os aya gustado.**

** (: FanBlue:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, gracias por vuestras opiniones, y ahora q me fijo tienes toda la razón Red'n'Yellow, e estado pensando mucho en eso y e llegado a la conclusión de que ni Norman ni Johanna eran muy mayores cuando los vi por primera vez como los padres de Ruby y Diamond (como máximo tenían entre 28 o 32 años) y aparte no cambiaran demasiado en 13 años, lo siento mucho si la historia esta rara o no me esta quedando muy bien, pero me e estado estrujando la cabeza para ver como podía juntar anime y manga y esta es la única idea que se me a ocurrido. Así q lo siento mucho si es muy rara, pero es la única idea q se me a ocurrido para q esta historia tuviera sentido. Espero q me perdonéis y empezamos en...3...2...1...¡GO!**_

_**...**_

___**Región de Hoenn, ciudad Petalia, 12 años antes...**_

Era una noche fría, había muy pocas luces encendidas y no había ni un alma recorriendo la ciudad, bueno… no del todo, atravesando las calles una pequeña familia estaba buscando una casa, estuvieron caminando unas cuantas calles mas, bueno...lo q se dice caminando, caminando no estaban, mas bien estaba huyendo de alguien, bajaron unas cuantas calles mas y a final llegaron a una enorme casa, llamaron con urgencia a la puerta y unos segundos después la abrió una mujer de unos 25 años, los muchachos le entregaron dos niños, una niña de 2 años y otro de apenas unos meses, la mujer recogió a los niños y los acunó entre sus brazos, después de despedirse de la mujer y sus hijos los muchachos empezaron a correr hacia el bosque, rezando q sus perseguidores no repararan en la casa en la q habían dejado a sus hijos, miraron hacia atrás y se alegraron al ver q pasaban de largo, aumentaron la velocidad y se adentraron en el bosque, perdiéndose en la espesura...


	4. Chapter 4

_**...**_

_**Región de Hoenn, ciudad Petalia, 12 años después...**_

_-**Ring, ring, ring...**-_

-Papa, mama, Max, donde estáis?!- Gritó una muchacha de cabellos castaños, y ojos de color zafiro, también conocida como la princesa de Hoenn o la actual super-cordinadora de la región de Johto.

_-**Ring, ring, ring...**-_

-Donde estarán?- Se preguntó la muchacha.

_-**Ring, ring, ring...-**_

- El teléfono no para de sonar, y parece q no están en casa, veré a ver quien es- Dijo la joven -Hola, con quien hablo?-

-**Hola, Norman Blace?- **Preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la linea.

-No, soy su hija, May Blace- Dijo May.

-**Hola May, soy un viejo amigo de tu padre, cuando vuelva dile q a llamado... SAPPHIRE Q HACES AHÍ SUBIDA, BÁJATE ANTES DE Q TE PASE ALGO! Lo siento, por donde iba... A si! Soy Ru-... ZUZU, AYUDA A TORO ANTES DE Q LOS DOS SE HAGAN DAÑO! Lo siento de veras, soy Rub-... SAPPHIRE, ESTATE QUIETA, Q ESTAS HACIEN-... Hola, soy Sapphire, dile a tu padre q he llamado, por favor- **Al final se oyó la voz de una muchacha joven.

-Eh... Claro, claro **^_^U**... Cuando vuelva se lo digo-

**-Muchas gracias May... RUBY, Q LE HACES A TORO, APARTE ESE PEINE DE PILO, NISETEOCURRA ECHARLE ESA BRILLANTINA A DONO, DEJA A MIS POKEMON EMPAZ!-**

**-^_^U-**

**-Hasta luego May**- Se despidió Sapphire.

-Adiós- Dijo May.

-**Piii...- **

-Q gente mas rara- Se dijo May a si misma.

_**-Toc, toc...-**_

**-**Ya va!- Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara de sorpresa de su padre, su madre y su hermano - Hola familia, e vuelto- Dijo sonriendo.

-MAY!- Gritaron todos mientras la abrazaban con fuerza.

-N-no... pu-puedo... res-respi-rar...- Dijo May con la cara morada.

-Lo sentimos **^_^U- **Dijeron Norman, Caroline y Max.

-Por cierto, papa, hace un rato llamaron unas personas, se llamaban Sapphire y Ruby, creo- Dijo May cuando recupero el aliento.

Al oír esos nombres, Norman se paralizo, su hijo acababa de llamar, miro a Caroline, esta le devolvió la mirada, estaba tan sorprendida como el, decidió q después le llamaría para ver q quería, hacía 12 años q no hablaba con el, y claro, los Dex Holders habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, huyendo de una organización q los perseguía para acabar con ellos...

**_-Ring, ring, ring...-_**

_-_Otra vez el teléfono? Quien será ahora?- Dijo May.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya contesto yo- Dijo Norman mirando fijamente el teléfono mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza a su "hija".

-Vente con migo May, Max, tu también, quiero q me contéis como os a ido el viaje- Dijo su madre mientras se llevaba a sus hijos del salón. Cuando Norman se quedó solo contesto.

-Hola?-

-**Hola Norman, como estas?-**

**-**Delia?-

**-Si, soy yo-**

-A mi muy bien, y a ti?-

-**Supongo q igual, pero, te has enterado, han vuelto-**

-Ya lo se, Ruby llamo a casa cuando no estábamos, May fue la q contesto-

-**Vaya, pues yo tengo a los cuatro aquí-**

-A Red, Green, Blue y Yellow! Q mala suerte-

-**Ni q lo digas, pero me pregunto, q harán aquí?-**

**-**Lo mas importante es ver como se lo decimos-

**-E pensado en llamar a Johanna, así se lo contamos a los tres a la vez, q te parece-**

**-**Me parece muy bien, dentro de cuanto tiempo?-

**-De un mes-**

**-**Vale, asta luego-

**-Adiós-**

Norman colgó y miro hacia donde estaba su familia.

-_Llegó la hora- _Pensó...

**...**

**FanBlue: Y... bien, q os a parecido, espero q os aya gustado... ADIÓS! ^_^**


End file.
